


Poem - Kinktober 2K18 Day 1 - Aftercare

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober 2018 - Aftercare





	Poem - Kinktober 2K18 Day 1 - Aftercare

I never knew a touch so gentle  
Until after I lay with you,  
Your love bruised my skin, yes  
But you kiss it away.  
Your warm hands massage away  
Any aches and pain  
Leftover from nights of unbridled passion,  
Our lust knows no bounds  
Nor do our hearts  
As we hold each other closer and closer.  
Sweet king,  
I would perish for you so quickly,  
How I craved this intimacy  
From all the others before you  
Yet I was left to lay,  
Both full and empty on my own  
While they drove to the city  
Back to their own homes.  
But you stay,  
You whisper sweet words  
And I know your love is true,  
I never have to face anything alone  
And neither shall you.


End file.
